warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sable Knights
Just curious, as I have read the article and find it pretty swell as far as Space Marines go, do the Ebon Knights continue to hunt the Fallen? Stupid question I know but the whole set up of the intro seems like its working to a no which is mildly irritating since well one does not simply deny the Hunt as it is a rather essential part of the Unforgiven. There are already several Chapters on this wiki that have made this mistake and I do hope that this one does not fall into the same pit trap as it has good potential now that the hands writing it have been exchanged. Other than that, seems pretty good so far, I won't judge it on originality until it has some more meat on its bones.T42 (talk) 07:55, October 10, 2015 (UTC) If I may offer a critique the comment about how their reputation matches and or eclipses the reputations of older Chapters doesn't really fit. The only Chapters that would apply to would be of the 1st and 2nd Founding. Since they are part of the 3rd Founding they are about as oild as a Chapter can get without having directly taken part in the Horus Heresy. The comment would make far more sense if they were a younger Chapter. I would suggest either a later Founding, or simply rephrasing it to say that they have a long, and storied reputation. I also noted that you said their homeworld is close to the Eye of Terror, and that they keep watch over it. Wouldn't that make them a member of the Astartes Praeses? That a pretty big thing. Unless their proximity to the Eye of Terror is paramount to their backstory I would suggest moving them close to a different area of peril, perhaps one you come up with yourself. I wouldn't claim them as part of the astartes Praeses as that's a major part of the canon, and if they maintain a vigil over the Eye of Terror I would come up with a reason as to why they are not a member of the Astartes Praeses. Just a few thoughts. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:10, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude. I was just wondering how you got your shoulder work piece and also how/where you got your space marine picture?Ivan the II (talk) 03:51, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there was a canon chapter named the Ebon Knights. They got a really small story about them in the 6th edition CSM codex.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'I am not a number,']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 04:36, April 19, 2016 (UTC) There's still a couple places where it still refers to them as the Ebon Knights. There's a find and replace function with the Visual Editor which you may find useful.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'''I am not a number,]] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 09:48, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Article is flagged for deletion due to self-plagiarism. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:36, May 5, 2016 (UTC) '''Salut ! Would be nice if you add Chapter Fleet list.